


How Friendships Are Formed

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter sat down across from Rhodey, “Wait! Tell me the story of how you became friends with Tony! Don’t leave out any details!”Rhodey laughed, “You’ve got it, kid.”“That’s my nickname for him. Find something else.” Tony yelled from the kitchen.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Comfortember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	How Friendships Are Formed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday x2!
> 
> This story has my heart, guys. It was written after I came out of my depressive episode and it's all things cozy and fluff. I hope you love it as much as I do. Take this one slow though--I know you'll end this one with that weird fuzzy feeling in your stomach and a soft smile.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: My room is being overtaken by Christmas gifts and I'm not even mad. I love all things Christmas.

Peter sat down across from Rhodey, “Wait! Tell me the story of how you became friends with Tony! Don’t leave out any details!”

Rhodey laughed, “You’ve got it, kid.”

“That’s my nickname for him. Find something else.” Tony yelled from the kitchen.

“Bub?”

“NO!” Tony yelled before coming into the room, “That’s mine too!”

“You have to learn to share.” Rhodey teased.

Peter blushed. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention.

“Anyhow, the story of how we met.” Rhodey smiled.

“Don’t make up any lies.” Tony warned.

“Let me tell the story.” Rhodey rolled his eyes.

~

**Rhodey woke up to his alarm for his 8am class at MIT. He groaned. He had been up all night listening to his roommate coughing, and sneezing. He had tried convincing him to take some cold medication but Tony had flat out refused stating that it was allergies.**

**Rhodey rolled out of bed grabbing a shirt from the floor. He smelled it and it didn’t smell too bad so he threw it on.**

**“You’ve worn that two days in a row.” Tony said before coughing into his arm and reaching for a tissues on his nightstand to blow his nose.**

**“It’s fine. I’ll do laundry soon.” Rhodey rolled his eyes, “I’m going to class. Try not to die.”**

**“Allergies.” Tony reminded Rhodey.**

**“Yeah, Okay.” Rhodey shook his head.**

**~**

**Rhodey walked back into their room after class and found Tony shivering under the blankets. He went to his closet and tossed a sweater his way, “Can’t have you freezing to death over there.”**

**Tony accepted the sweater putting it on, “I think you were right.”**

**“I’m always right.”**

**“This isn’t allergies.” Tony admitted.**

**“You want me to go back out for cold meds?” Rhodey sighed.**

**“You don’t have to. I’ll be fine. I can call Jarvis later and ask him to send a care package.” Tony shrugged.**

**“Jarvis?” Rhodey asked pulling his desk chair closer to his roommates bed.**

**“Butler and closet thing I have to a real parent in my life.” Tony took a sip of the water bottle next to him.**

**“I’ve heard a lot of people wish that they could be you since you started here. They have no idea, do they?” Rhodey frowned.**

**“That it’s not as easy as it looks to be the rich kid of a narcissist?” Tony laughed causing a fit of coughing.**

**“I’m going to run to the store.” Rhodey grabbed his keys and jacket, “Can’t have you dying on my watch. I don’t want Jarvis to hate me when I finally do meet him.”**

**“You can take my wallet.” Tony offered pointing.**

**“I think I can afford cough syrup.” Rhodey shook his head.**

**“Well thanks.” Tony shrugged.**

**“Don’t make this a thing.” Rhodey walked out the door.**

**~**

“I don’t think I was that dramatic.” Tony interrupted.

“This is my story.” Rhodey gave him a gentle shove.

“Did you ever meet Jarvis?” Peter asked.

“How about you both just listen to the story?” Rhodey sighed.

“What story?” Pepper asked coming into the living room.

“How we became friends.” Rhodey explained.

“Oh. You mean how you gave him your MIT sweatshirt that he still has?” Pepper sat down next to Tony putting her freezing feet in his lap.

“Woman! Do you retain any body heat?” Tony teased.

“I brought pizza!” Steve yelled coming into the penthouse.

“Everyone needs to shut up. I would like to know how this story ends.” Peter groaned.

“I thought I’d at least get a hello…” Bucky shrugged carrying in more pizza after Steve. It took a lot to feed a bunch of superheroes after all.

“Don’t worry, Bitty. Rhodey loves telling this story. He won’t be able to not finish it.” Pepper teased.

“Continuing.” Rhodey shouted over the noise and everyone grew quiet again.

~

**“This is your fault.” Rhodey coughed into his sleeve.**

**“I didn’t tell you to be around me while I was sick.” Tony pointed out.**

**“We live in a closet!” Rhodey threw a pillow at him.**

**“Stop! You can’t throw pillows at someone on their death bed!” Tony told his roommate.**

**“You can if they pushed you to death’s door with them.”**

**Tony’s phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID before answering, “Jarvis. I’m still alive.”**

**“How are you feeling? Should I plan to take a trip there?” Jarvis asked on the other end.**

**“I’m fine. I have my friend here taking care of me.” Tony explained.**

**“I’m glad you’re not alone.” Jarvis said after a moment. He wasn’t used to Tony claiming friends.**

**“You think you can do me a favor when you send the next care package out? Can you send more gummy worms? Someone keeps eating mine.” Tony glared at Rhodey across the room.**

**“You said HELP YOURSELF!” Rhodey yelled.**

**“TO SOME! I didn’t know you’d eat the whole family sized bag meant for sharing.” Tony’s body shook with laughter.**

**“Listen, you know I had a rough day and you said there was no judgement. I feel kind of judged.” Rhodey**

**“I’ll send it in the next package. Anything else I should send to you and your friend?” Jarvis interrupted.**

**“I’ll keep you posted. Love you, J.” Tony told him.**

**“Love you, kid. Be safe.” The line went dead.**

**“You called me your friend.” Rhodey pointed out.**

**“Don’t make it a thing.” Tony reached for the remote, “Ready to ignore homework yet again?”**

**“Easy for you to say.You have never struggled to pass a class in your life.”**

**“True. I don’t plan to let you fail though since this is my fault.” Tony teased pressing play on the movie they had been watching.**

**“Glad you can admit it now.” Rhodey smiled.**

**~**

“It gives me the warm fuzzies.” Peter said.

“Nat and I became friends while someone was shooting at us.” Clint pointed out.

“No. No. No. We became friends because you refused to leave me alone.” Nat argued.

The room filled with chatter of friendships that had turned into family over the years and the warm fuzzy feeling Peter had continued to grow as he grabbed a slice of pizza to listen to those he loved most tease each other all in love.

~

“I’m heading out. I have a flight to catch.” Rhodey told everyone.

Peter got up to hug him first, “Thanks for telling that story.”

“Yeah, keep him in line while I’m gone.” Rhodey gestured to Tony.

“I always do.” Peter promised.

“Love you, Honey bear!” Tony yelled.

“Yeah. Yeah. Let’s not make this a thing.” Rhodey said before stepping into the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK FOR YOU READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
